La Leyenda de Zelda: La Luz de la Destrucción
by Fenrir Moonedge
Summary: Se anuncia el regreso de un poderoso ser, es hora de que el héroe emprenda la marcha para conseguir los objetos que lo ayudarán en la batalla y unir fuerzas con sus nuevos compañeros para enfrentar a "La Luz de la Destrucción"
1. El Anuncio del Guerrero Oscuro

Capítulo I: El Anuncio del Guerrero Oscuro

Un joven encapuchado camina por el bosque de noche, los monstruos no lo atacan, solo lo observan con una mezcla de miedo y odio, le gruñen furiosos sin hacer nada.

— Tengo que darme prisa — Dijo el chico — Pronto amanecerá y no he llegado al castillo de Hyrule —

El joven salió del bosque, sacó una flauta de su cinturón y tocó una melodía, poco después se acercó galopando a una velocidad sorprendente lo que parecía un caballo, pero tenía escamas, garras en vez de pezuñas, cola y cabeza de dragón, el joven se montó al lomo del dragón y comenzó a cabalgar hacia el castillo. A la mitad del camino comenzó a asomarse el Sol.

— ¡Maldita sea! El Sol… — El joven tomó de nuevo su flauta y tocó otra melodía, la cual hizo que el Sol se escondiera y se mantuviera así — Mucho mejor —

Mientras tanto otro joven de nombre Link se extrañaba por lo que acaba de ocurrir "¿Qué está sucediendo?" Pensaba "¿Por qué se escondió el Sol?" Pero no solo él no entendía la situación, tampoco los habitantes de la ciudad lo entendían, incluso la Princesa Zelda esta confundida.

Link se dirigió al castillo, pero cuando estaba al frente de este llegó el joven que venía montado en el dragón.

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó Link.

— Vengo a ver a la Princesa Zelda — Respondió el joven bajando del dragón, luego de bajar la bestia se marchó a algún lugar.

— Te pregunté que quién eres —

— Y yo te dije que vengo a ver a la Princesa Zelda —

— ¡Da la cara al menos! —

— Tú no quieres que me quite la capucha, Link —

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —

— Eso no te interesa —

— ¡Claro que me interesa! Además ¿Por qué dices que no quiero que te quites la capucha? ¡No eres nadie para decirme lo quiero o lo que no quiero! —

— Está bien, si tú lo quieres… — El joven se quitó la capucha, tenía un rostro bien parecido, cabello no muy corto, desordenado y de un negro extremadamente oscuro al igual que sus ojos, no tenía nada extraño, excepto eso último, sus ojos, más negros que la misma oscuridad y más fríos que los mismos glaciares; Link no pudo evitar estremecerse frente a esa mirada, por un momento se quedó paralizado de miedo, lo cual aprovechó para colocarse la capucha de nuevo y entrar al castillo, Link quiso detenerlo, pero pensó que era mejor no hacerlo y dejarlo en paz, al menos por ahora…

Mientras tanto el otro joven avanzaba por el castillo como si hubiera vivido toda su vida ahí, los guardias querían detenerlo, pero ya fuera por miedo, respeto o por que pensaban que era de confianza lo dejaban continuar. El joven finalmente llegó donde estaba la Princesa.

— Buenas noches, Princesa Zelda — Dijo poniendo una rodilla en el suelo.

— Buenas noches, joven, aunque debería ser de día ¿No cree? — Respondió la Princesa.

— Tiene usted toda la razón Princesa, pero me molesta la luz solar —

— Entiendo, usted viene de Shadow Abyss ¿No? —

— Así es, Princesa —

— Pero pensaba que vendría acompañado —

— Mi compañera ha tenido unos pequeños inconvenientes por los cuales ha tenido que quedarse en la ciudad —

— Entiendo, joven… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? —

— Disculpe mi descortesía al no presentarme, mi nombre es Fenrir —

— Bien joven Fenrir, explíqueme la información con calma —

— Sí, Princesa, con su permiso — Dijo al ponerse de pie — Bien, como usted sabe se han sentido energías extrañas por todo el planeta, y la mayoría de las ciudades están preocupadas por esto, nuestra ciudad no es la excepción y ha decido entregarle a usted y a Hyrule toda la ayuda posible —

— En mi nombre y el de Hyrule se los agradezco —

— No es nada, por otra parte, mi compañera y yo estaremos a su completa disposición, nos podrá llamar cuando desee, pero antes debe saber que los habitantes de Shadow Abyss, los darkirians, somos débiles a la luz en general, con excepción de la luz de Luna, pero somos extremadamente débiles a la luz solar, incluso podemos llegar a morir si estamos expuestos durante un tiempo prolongado al Sol —

— Ya lo sabía —

— Lo suponía, ahora, necesito que usted me pueda entregar una de sus pertenencias para poder cargarla con mi poder y así usted podrá llamar a mi compañera o a mí cuando usted desee —

— Entiendo ¿Pero que tipo de pertenencia necesitaría? —

— Preferentemente un collar o un anillo, algo que usted pueda usar a diario —

La Princesa se alejo un momento y buscó en un joyero, hasta que sacó un anillo con una gema verde, se lo entregó a Fenrir.

— ¿Qué le parece este anillo? —

— Es perfecto — Dijo Fenrir tomando el anillo entre sus manos, el joven comenzó a impregnarle su energía, el anillo empezó a flotar, Fenrir siguió entregándole energía al anillo hasta que la gema de este se tornó de color negro.

— Está terminado, Princesa, le rogaría que lo usara siempre, así, si se encuentra en peligro nos podrá llamar aquí inmediatamente —

— Está bien — Dijo Zelda — Muchas gracias —

— No es nada, Princesa, ahora con su permiso me retiraré, volveré junto a mi compañera dentro de algunos días —

— Por supuesto, puede retirase, pero le ruego que deje salir el Sol —

— Claro, lo dejaré salir en cuanto me haya retirado, con su permiso — Dijo Fenrir y se retiró.

"Ese chico parecía una buena persona, aunque nunca se quitó la capucha"

— Princesa ¿Está pensando en ese chico darkirian? — Preguntó Impa — Creo que se llamaba Fenrir ¿No? —

— Así es, Impa —

— Era un maleducado, nunca se quitó la capucha —

— Debe haber tenido sus razones, Impa —

— Aun así… —

— Ya dije que debe haber tenido sus razones, Impa, y ya fue suficiente con el tema —

— Está bien, Princesa —

"Fenrir, un darkirian venido de Shadow Abyss, espero que no nos cause problemas" Pensó Impa.

"Me pregunto que le sucedió a Ío" Pensaba Fenrir mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada del castillo. Cuando Fenrir salió del castillo Link todavía estaba ahí.

— Veo que aun te encuentras aquí, Link —

— Claro, yo también tengo que hablar con la Princesa —

— Está bien, puedes ir a hablar con ella, yo ya hice lo que tenía que hacer —

— Aun no, tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas —

— Lo siento, no tengo tiempo — Respondió Fenrir, luego sacó su flauta y tocó una melodía, después de un rato se comenzó a escuchar el sonido del batir de unas alas gigantescas, ambos chicos miraron hacia cielo, al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, Link se sorprendió al ver que lo hacia ese sonido era un dragón negro que se dirigía hacia ellos, el dragón aterrizó enfrente de ellos provocando enormes corrientes de aire; Fenrir se montó en el dragón y comenzó a elevarse.

— ¡Espera! — Gritó Link — ¡Al menos dime como te llamas! —

— Mi nombre es Fenrir — Después de decir eso se marchó sobre su dragón.

— Que chico más extraño — Se dijo Link y luego entró al castillo.

Mientras tanto en lugar situado en otra dimensión…

— Aun no tengo todo mi poder, pero ya falta menos, y cuando llegue el momento lograré lo que el impaciente de Ganonndorf y el infantil de Majora no pudieron lograr — Lo que siguió a estas palabras fue una estridente carcajada que resonó en todo el lugar — Sí, Ganonndorf no se tomó su tiempo y Majora no sabía como aprovechar sus poderes, pero yo soy distinto, yo he estado esperando hacer mi jugada durante cientos de años y he aprendido a utilizar mis poderes al máximo, tan solo un poco más y seré invencible, tan solo un poco más y conquistaré este mundo, tan solo un poco más, sí, un poco más… —

El viento soplaba en su rostro, escuchaba el fuerte batir de las alas de la bestia en la que iba montado, se dirigía a su ciudad, a aquella ciudad llena de oscuridad, pero donde vivía cómodamente, donde todos lo esperaban para saber el cómo le había ido, qué había sucedido. Aterrizó y se bajó de su dragón, este se fue volando, mientras el chico caminaba hacia su ciudad.

— ¡Qué bien se siente volver a la oscuridad del hogar! — Exclamó el chico sacándose la capucha al entrar en la ciudad.

Entonces un soldado de armadura negra se le acercó corriendo.

— ¡Señor Fenrir! ¡El Rey solicita hablar con usted inmediatamente! —

— Entendido, me dirigiré allá ahora mismo, gracias por el aviso, soldado —

— ¡No hay problema señor! —

Fenrir se encaminó a paso rápido hacia el castillo, a la mitad del camino se le acercó un chico un poco más alto que él, portando una armadura negra, pero mucho más imponente que la del soldado.

— Hasta que regresaste, Fenrir — Dijo el joven con una voz grave y fría.

— Hubo ciertos problemas que me retrasaron, Ogma — Dijo Fenrir sin detenerse.

— Entonces, aun te falta por aprender, hermano — Dijo Ogma, acompañando al chico.

— A todos nos falta aprender algo, si lo supiéramos todo este mundo no sería interesante ¿No crees? —

— Tienes razón — "Este chico siempre logra sorprenderme" Pensó Ogma — Está bien, te dejo, nos vemos después —

Fenrir siguió andando hasta llegar al castillo, donde una chica de su edad lo estaba esperando en la entrada, tenía una expresión seria y fría, pero aun así se podía apreciar su enorme belleza.

— ¡Te haz demorado bastante, Fenrir! — Exclamó la chica avanzando junto a él por el castillo.

— Tuve algunos problemas menores, Ío — Contestó Fenrir — ¿Qué te sucedió a ti? —

— Me enviaron a otro lugar, me dijeron que era mejor acelerar las cosas —

— Que mal, te extrañe bastante en Hyrule —

Ío se sonrojó levemente por las palabras de Fenrir.

— Claro — Continuó Fenrir — Como estaba solo, cualquier compañía hubiera sido buena, hasta la tuya —

El sonrojo fue reemplazado por expresión de furia, bastante parecido a un dragón.

— ¡¡FENRIR!! —

— Era una broma… — Dijo Fenrir con una enorme gota de sudor.

— Lo dejaré por esta vez, pero solo porque tenemos que hablar con el Rey ahora —

— Uf… — Suspiró Fenrir — De la que me salvé — Dijo en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente…

— ¿Dijiste algo? — Preguntó Ío con una mirada que heló la sangre a Fenrir.

— No, nada — Respondió este, con otra enorme gota de sudor.

Entonces llegaron frente al salón del Rey, tres guardias custodiaban la entrada.

— Pasen, el Rey los está esperando — Dijo el guardia del medio.

Ambos chicos se arrodillaron frente al Rey, este tenía un aspecto imponente, ya que los Reyes de Shadow Abyss tenían que estar cultivados en cada aspecto, tanto mental, como físico y espiritual.

— Buenas tardes, Su Alteza — Dijeron los jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

— Bienvenidos — Dijo el Rey con una voz tan imponente como su aspecto — Pueden colocarse de pie —

— Con su permiso —

— Está bien, primero quiero el informe sobre Los Dominios Zora —

— Sí, Su Alteza — Dijo Ío — La verdad es que no hubo ningún problema, no aceptaron nuestra ayuda directa, pero aceptaron que nos prestáramos ayuda en casos de emergencia —

— Muy bien, no es todo lo que esperaba, pero es suficiente — Dijo el Rey satisfecho — ¿Y en Hyrule? —

— Sí — Dijo Fenrir — La Princesa Zelda ha aceptado todo tipo de ayuda, aunque no entró en detalles sobre si nos prestarían ayuda —

— Eso no importa, lo importante era recobrar la confianza de las demás ciudades, no queremos que sospechen de nosotros por todo lo que está ocurriendo; bien eso es todo, pueden retirarse —

— Con su permiso — Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación y del castillo.

— ¿De que quería hablarle ese chico, Princesa? — Preguntó Link.

— Ya te lo dije, solo venía a ofrecer su ayuda — Respondió Zelda.

— No creo que eso haya sido todo, además ¿Quién le ha dado ese anillo? —

— Nadie, solo fue cambiado con los poderes de aquel chico —

— ¡Princesa! Eso es a lo que me refería, puede ser peligroso — Dijo preocupado Link.

— Yo confío en él, y si es suficiente para mí, lo es para ti —

— Entendido… — Dijo Link a regañadientes.

La Princesa se retiró, pero antes de que Link se marchara Impa lo detuvo.

— Tú también desconfías de ese chico ¿Verdad, Link? —

— Entonces no soy el único —

— Ese tal Fenrir es muy sospechoso —

— Sí, además se siente una fuerte energía oscura en él —

— Puede que sea peligroso, Link, así que es mejor que lo mantengas vigilado si regresa —

— Claro, confía en mí — Luego Link salió corriendo de la habitación y fuera del castillo.

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Al fin salió el Sol! — Gritaban los niños fuera, en la ciudad.

— Eso fue muy extraño — Comentaban algunas mujeres.

"Vaya, ese chico si que sabe como impresionar a la gente" Pensaba Link, viendo el revuelo que había provocado el hechizo de Fenrir "Era muy poderoso, lo podía sentir" Link recordó al chico, su figura encapuchada, su rostro, al descubrirse, y sus ojos… Link tuvo un escalofrío de solo recordarlo "¡Esos ojos! Hacía tiempo que algo me hacía temblar así, verdaderamente, espero que no sea nuestro enemigo"

APARECE MI GRAN CRIATURA, BESTIA DE MALDAD

— ¿¡Qué fue eso!? — Exclamó Link al escuchar aquella voz en su mente, pero no fue el único, muchos niños lloraban, y sus madres trataban de tranquilizarlos diciéndoles que no era nada, que era su imaginación, aunque sabían que no era así, ellas también habían escuchado la voz.

Una luz fuerte brilló en el cielo y de esta comenzó a surgir una bestia, de gran tamaño que calló al suelo, tenía un color gris, era similar a un oso, un poco más esbelto y cola larga, con colmillos de araña, también de gran tamaño, y alas de halcón enormes.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?! — Se preguntó Link mientras todos corrían a sus casas.

La enorme bestia arremetió contra él, Link evitó los ataques lo mejor que pudo, entonces un habitante le dio una espada y un escudo, bastante simples, pero suficientes para mantenerse vivo hasta pensar en un plan. Link siguió combatiendo, ataque y defensa, defensa y ataque, Link estaba completamente agotado, pero el monstruo estaba como nuevo y tenía al chico prácticamente vencido. Zelda estaba contemplando los acontecimientos desde el castillo, colocó su mano sobre aquel anillo… Link ahora solo bloqueaba los ataques que recibía, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para contraatacar, de pronto y en cosa de segundos Link vio el brillo de una espada que cortaba al monstruo en dos, la criatura desapareció. Link contempló la figura del guerrero que había derrotado a la bestia, una figura que tenía unas pocas piezas de una ligera armadura negra y una capa del mismo color, pero que estaba de espaldas, el guerrero se guardó la espada en la funda que tenía en la cintura.

— ¿Estas bien? — Le preguntó a Link.

"¡Esa voz!" Pensó Link "Será…" Entonces el guerrero se volteó.

— ¡Fenrir! — Exclamó Link.

— ¿Esperabas a otra persona? —

Entonces llegó corriendo una bella chica de largo cabello negro.

— Veo que todo resultó bien, Fenrir — Dijo ella.

— Sí, no era muy difícil, Ío —

— Me presento — Dijo Ío a Link — Mi nombre es Ío, mucho gusto, Link —

— ¡Tú también sabes mi nombre! —

— Disculpa molestarte — Dijo Fenrir — Pero ¿Nos puedes llevar a un lugar oscuro, por favor? —

— Claro, síganme — Link condujo a los chicos hasta su casa y allí cerró todas la ventanas.

— Gracias — Dijo Fenrir.

— Sí, muchas gracias, Link — Dijo Ío.

— Creo que hay mucho que explicar ¿No? — Dijo Fenrir.

— Eso parece — Respondió Link.

— ¿Por donde quieres que empecemos? — Preguntó Ío.

— Podrían presentarse bien —

— Sí, esta bien — Dijo Fenrir, que estaba de pie en la parte más oscura de la casa.

— Mi nombre es Ío — Se presentó la chica — También soy darkirian, al igual que Fenrir —

— Sí, supongo que pasé por alto decirte que yo era un darkirian — Dijo Fenrir.

— Sigues igual que siempre, Fenrir, tan poco comunicativo como siempre — Le reprochó resignada Ío.

— No gastes palabras, sabes como soy —

— ¿Entonces ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho? — Preguntó Link.

— Así es — Dijo Fenrir — Desde pequeños —

— Entrenábamos juntos — Dijo Ío.

— Sí, ella siempre me incitaba a continuar cuando yo estaba casi rendido —

— Fenrir… — Susurró avergonzada Ío.

— Cada vez que yo estaba cansado y me tendía un momento, ella se me acercaba — Continuó el chico darkirian — Y me daba unos gritos que me hacían volar lo tímpanos —

— ¡¡FENRIR!! — Gritó enfurecida Ío.

— Lo ves, Link, con esos gritos nadie puede descansar — Dijo Fenrir tapándose los oídos.

Ío recordó que Link estaba ahí y se calmó y sentó.

— Lo siento — Dijo avergonzada.

Link contempló la escena boquiabierto "Tienen una extraña manera de llevarse bien" Pensó.

— ¿En qué estábamos? — Preguntó Ío — Ah, sí, ya recuerdo, supongo que con eso te queda más claro quienes somos —

— En cierta forma, pero ¿Quienes son los darkirians? — Preguntó Link.

— La verdad — Dijo Fenrir desde la oscuridad de la habitación — Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos bien — Dijo con el tono serio que había mantenido durante la conversación.

— Fenrir… — Susurró preocupada Ío.

— Esta historia me la han contado muchas veces, así ya me es natural contar la historia de los darkirians. Solo sabemos que aparecimos, de algún lado que no recordamos, el lugar en donde estábamos estaba cubierto por las sombras, no nos daba miedo, ya que ese era nuestro hogar, y podíamos ver la Luna de vez en cuando, algunos trataron de salir de la ciudad, para encontrarse con una aterradora verdad: éramos débiles a la luz, no a la de Luna, pero sí a cualquier otra, en especial a del Sol, que nos es prácticamente fatal; pero eso no era todo, los que llegaron más lejos descubrieron que todos nos temían y odiaban, creían que éramos bestias que llevaban la destrucción a todas partes, no atacaron a los exploradores, pero les negaron refugio, comida y agua, a pesar de que estaban muy dañados por el Sol; muchos murieron, y los que volvieron fallecieron al poco tiempo después de contarnos lo sucedido, desde ahí nos volvimos una raza extremadamente civilizada, nos entrenábamos física, mental y espiritualmente, teníamos soldados en caso de emergencia, de que necesitáramos defendernos; somos pacíficos, nunca atacamos, pero si nos atacaran, como ya lo han hecho, no podemos estar indefensos. Han pasado muchos años, y ahora cuando todo el mundo parece estar en peligro, queremos alejar toda sospecha de nosotros, por eso hemos ofrecido nuestra ayuda a todos los pueblos posibles —

La historia de Fenrir dejó un silencio bastante largo, nadie sabía que decir después de eso.

— No entiendo porque los otros pueblos creían que ustedes eran una especie de demonios destructivos — Preguntó Link.

— No "creían", aun lo creen, y la verdad, nadie sabe porque — Dijo Fenrir.

Link le preguntó algo en voz baja a Ío.

— ¿Por qué Fenrir está en el otro extremo de la habitación? —

— Necesita oscuridad, como todos los darkirians —

— Sí, pero tú estás aquí, que está un poco más iluminado —

— Fenrir es más poderoso que yo, como nuestro poder se basa en la oscuridad, él necesita más oscuridad que yo —

— Ya entiendo —

— ¿Tienes más preguntas? — Dijo Fenrir.

— No, la verdad es que no — Respondió Link.

— Entonces es mejor que nos vayamos, Ío —

— Fenrir, aun es de día — Le replicó Ío.

— ¿Quieres esperar hasta el anochecer? —

— Sí —

— Entonces esperaremos —

— Pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesiten — Dijo Link.

— Gracias — Respondieron ambos chicos.

— Yo saldré un rato, espero que no les moleste — Dijo Link.

— No, claro que no — Respondió Ío.

Link salió de la casa. Ío se acercó a Fenrir y se sentó en piso al lado de él.

— "Un soldado darkirian de alto rango siempre debe estar alerta" Por eso estás de pie ¿No, Fenrir? —

— Sabes bien que es por eso — Dijo serio Fenrir.

— Link ya no está, no tienes por que estar tan serio —

— Solo estoy preocupado, Ío —

— ¿Preocupado de qué? —

— Tú también lo sabes, esta energía, la que ha surgido de la nada, no es cualquier energía, no solo es poderosa —

— Lo sé, es energía de luz ¿Verdad? Temes que pueda ser Lluminaathy —

— Sí —

— Fenrir, Lluminaathy es solo un ser mitológico —

— Para muchos los darkirians también somos seres mitológicos —

— … —

— Ío, si Lluminaathy es culpable de todo esto, lo darkirians estamos en grave peligro, y yo no quiero les suceda algo malo a la ciudad, al Rey, a Ogma y sobretodo, no quiero que te suceda nada malo a ti, Ío —

— Esta es otra de tus bromas ¿Verdad, Fenrir? —

Fenrir miró a Ío directamente a los ojos.

— No estoy bromeando, en especial no quiero que te suceda algo malo, Ío —

La chica se sonrojó bastante, aunque no era la primera vez que Fenrir le decía algo así.

Para bien o para mal, Link llegó en ese momento.

— Fenrir, Ío, la Princesa desea hablar con ustedes —

— ¿Te ha dicho para qué? — Preguntó Ío poniéndose de pie.

— No, solo me dijo que fueran al castillo, que quería hablar con ustedes —

— Está bien, no importa la razón, si la Princesa lo ordena nosotros debemos obedecer, Ío — Dijo Fenrir.

— Lo sé, Fenrir — Dijo un tanto enfadada Ío.

— Yo se como llegar donde la Princesa, no te preocupes, Link —

— Está bien, Fenrir —

Luego ambos darkirians salieron de la casa colocándose las capuchas, para evitar el Sol caminaron a una velocidad impresionante y llegaron rápidamente al castillo. Llegando allí Fenrir condujo a Ío hasta la habitación de la Princesa.

Al entrar ambos se arrodillaron inmediatamente.

— Buenas tardes, Princesa — Dijeron ambos darkirians al unísono.

— Pónganse de pie — Dijo Zelda.

— Con su permiso — Dijeron los chicos al ponerse de pie.

— Buenas tardes, joven Fenrir, veo que vino su compañera —

— Me presento, soy Ío, para servirle —

— Mucho gusto, señorita Ío — Dijo la Princesa — Los he llamado aquí porque he recibido una información desde Shadow Abyss referente a ustedes —

— ¿Se puede saber quién la ha enviado? — Preguntó Ío.

— Ha sido el Rey darkirian, se trata sobre una nueva misión que les han encomendado, la cual los releva de la misión de protegerme —

— Pero Princesa… —

— No te preocupes, Fenrir, enviarán a otros a protegerme, creo que uno de ellos es tu hermano, se llama Ogma ¿No es así? —

— Es correcto, Princesa —

— ¿Nos podría decir cual es nuestra misión ahora? — Preguntó Ío.

— Por supuesto, su misión es encontrar el Templo de Lluminaathy —

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Exclamó Ío.

— Como escucharon, su nueva misión es encontrar el Templo de Lluminaathy —

— No puede ser… — Dijo Ío mirando al piso. "Entonces las sospechas de Fenrir eran ciertas" Pensó.

— ¿Cuándo partimos, Princesa? — Preguntó Fenrir, quien no se había perturbado durante toda la conversación.

— Cuando ustedes deseen —

— Mientras antes mejor, partiremos esta noche —

— Fenrir tiene razón — Dijo Ío — Partiremos esta noche —

— Como ustedes gusten, pero tengo una información más — Dijo Zelda.

— ¿Cuál es? — Preguntó Ío.

— Lo siento, pero solo Fenrir puede oírla —

— Está bien, lo comprendo, con su permiso — Dijo Ío inclinándose para luego salir de la habitación.

— ¿Qué sucede, Princesa? — Preguntó Fenrir.

— "Fenrir, debes descubrir tu verdadero poder antes que sea tarde" —

— ¿Qué significa eso, Princesa? —

— No lo sé, en un mensaje enviado directamente de tu Rey —

— Entiendo, con su premiso me tengo que retirar — Pero antes de irse Zelda lo detuvo.

— Fenrir, debes cuidarte mucho —

— Princesa... lo haré, muchas gracias — Después de decir esto se inclinó, besó la mano de la Princesa y se marchó.

— Este chico no comprende nada — Se dijo Zelda — O lo comprende muy bien, tal vez demasiado… —

En unos segundos Fenrir e Ío estaban de vuelta en la casa de Link.

— ¿Y bien chicos? — Preguntó Link cuando llegaron.

— Nos relevaron de nuestra misión y nos encargaron una nueva, nos marchamos esta noche —

— Esta noche... — Dijo Link — Entonces que les parece si se quedan al Festival —

— ¿Festival? — Preguntó Ío.

— Sí, lo celebramos cada año, será algo muy divertido, deberían quedarse, se pueden ir unas horas antes del amanecer ¿Qué dicen? —

Ío miró a Fenrir.

— ¿Quieres quedarte, Ío? — Preguntó Fenrir.

— Bueno… yo… — Dijo un poco sonrojada e indecisa.

— Entonces nos quedamos —

— ¡Pero Fenrir! ¡Yo no…! — Dijo Ío.

— Tú quieres quedarte, es bueno que te relajes antes del largo viaje que tendremos, además, podemos partir cuando nosotros queramos —

— Está bien, Fenrir — Dijo sorprendida Ío.

Y así llegó la noche, y el Festival. La música, los gritos de los niños y las risas inundaban el ambiente de alegría.

— ¡Detesto este ambiente! — Gruñó Fenrir.

— Lo siento, es mi culpa, yo dije que nos quedáramos, perdón… — Se disculpó rápidamente Ío.

— No, no te disculpes, soy yo el que está actuando mal, es que no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas — Dijo Fenrir.

Ío recordó, en Shadow Abyss también habían fiestas y cosas por el estilo, pero Fenrir nunca participaba de ellas, siempre estaba entrenando o estudiando y cuando no lo hacía, estaba en algún lugar alejado de todos los demás, por lo general en el bosque, tocando la flauta, rodeado de dragones "¿Dragones? Es cierto, cuando Fenrir tocaba la flauta siempre había algún dragón cerca suyo, era muy raro…"

— ¡¡FENRIR!! — Gritó una bella chica mientras se lanzaba al cuello de Fenrir.

— ¡Shine! ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Fenrir.

— Soy el reemplazo de Ío — Dijo la rubia chica darkirian sin soltar a Fenrir.

Desde atrás de Fenrir apareció Ío de sorpresa. Shine dio un grito.

— ¡Ío! ¿Cómo estás? —

— MUY-BIEN-GRACIAS — Dijo Ío entre dientes y con la vena de la frente hinchada — VEO-QUE-TU-TAMBIÉN-ESTÁS-MUY-BIEN —

— ¿Ah? — Se extrañó Shine, con una gota de sudor en el rostro, luego recordó que todavía estaba abrazando a Fenrir, dio otro grito y lo soltó inmediatamente.

Luego, Ío, si borrar su expresión de enfado le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza a Fenrir.

— ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?! — Exclamó Fenrir con un chichón en la cabeza.

— TIENES-ALGÚN-PROBLEMA — Dijo Ío entre dientes, levantando el puño, con una vena marcada en este y en su frente y echando fuego por los ojos.

Al ver tan "agradable" escena Fenrir tragó saliva con dificultad.

— No, no hay ningún problema — Respondió con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca.

— Tan amigos como siempre — Dijo una voz grave y fría.

— ¡Ogma! — Exclamaron ambos chicos.

— Me da gusto verlos, chicos — Respondió el hermano de Fenrir.

— Hola, Ogma — Saludó Ío, con su rostro normal ahora.

— Entonces tú eres mi relevo, Ogma — Dijo Fenrir.

— Así es, hermanito —

Entonces llegó Link, corriendo y muy agitado.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? — Preguntó refiriéndose a Shine y Ogma.

— Me presento — Dijo Ogma — Mi nombre es Ogma, soy el hermano de Fenrir —

— Y yo soy Shine — Dijo la chica — ¿Y tú quien eres? —

— Me llamo Link — Dijo — Que bueno que sean todos amigos, necesito pedirles un gran favor… —

Unos minutos después y en otro lugar del festival…

— ¡Estás loco! — Exclamó Fenrir.

— Trata de entender, Fenrir — Dijo Link — Es el acto principal del festival, no podemos dejar las cosas así, sería una decepción muy grande para todos —

— No es mi culpa que los músicos no hayan venido —

— Por favor — Suplicó Link de rodillas.

— Anímate, hermanito — Dijo Ogma — Podrías aprender algo —

— Vamos, Fenrir, será divertido — Dijo Shine, sin perder nunca su sonrisa.

Fenrir miró a Ío.

— Deberíamos intentarlo — Dijo la chica.

Fenrir suspiró resignado.

— Está bien, lo haremos — Dijo rindiéndose Fenrir.

— ¡¡SÍ!! — Exclamaron Link y Shine. Ogma se rió mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro a Fenrir, mientras que Ío se limitó a sonreírle a Fenrir.

Luego ya en el escenario.

— Link, acepté que reemplazáramos a los músicos ¡Pero nunca me dijiste que yo sería el vocalista! —

— Lo siento, Fenrir — Le dijo Link — Pero antes que tú aceptaras ya habíamos distribuido los instrumentos.

— Maldito desgraciado, ahora ya no puedo hacer nada… —

Las luces se apagaron y unas luces tenues, a pedido de los darkirians, los enfocaron. Los chicos comenzaron a tocar, Link en la guitarra, Ogma en la batería, Shine en el teclado, Ío en el bajo y Fenrir como vocalista.

Bajo la luces artificiales y la luz de luna los chicos tocaron varias canciones, acompañados por el griterío emocionado de la gente, todos disfrutaban, incluso Fenrir dio su mejor esfuerzo cantando, junto a los demás chicos, en fin, se podría decir que fue una gloriosa jornada.

Fin Capítulo I


	2. Comienza el Viaje

Capítulo II: Comienza el Viaje

Ya terminado el Festival en una pradera cercana a la ciudad...

— ¡Fue muy divertido! — Exclamó Shine.

— Una experiencia digna de repetirse — Dijo Ogma.

— Tienen razón — Acotó Ío.

— ¿No le los había dicho? ¿Ven que tenía razón? — Dijo Link.

— Espero no tener que volver a hacer esto — Dijo Fenrir.

— Pero si cantaste muy bien — Dijo Shine — Deberías dedicarte a ello —

— Es verdad — Dijo Ogma, acto seguido hizo como si estuviera tocando un laúd mientras cantaba una de las canciones que había cantado Fenrir. Todos se imaginaron a Fenrir como si fuera un trovador, lo cual causo la risa de todos, menos de Fenrir, por supuesto. Fenrir le dio un golpe en pleno rostro a Ogma, lo cual lo dejó tumbado en el suelo.

— Deja de hacer tonterías — Dijo Fenrir.

— Solo tendrías que habérmelo pedido — Dijo Ogma, luego se puso de pie — Golpeas mucho más fuerte ahora —

— Ogma, debemos ir al castillo — Dijo Shine.

— Sí, hay que empezar nuestra misión —

— Les deseo suerte — Dijo Ío.

— Cuiden bien de la Princesa — Dijo Fenrir.

— ¡¡FENRIR!! — Exclamó Shine echándosele al cuello — ¡Te voy a extrañar! —

— NO-TE-PREOCUPES — Dijo Ío entre dientes.

Al ver el rostro de Ío Shine se rió y soltó inmediatamente a Fenrir.

— Nosotros nos vamos — Dijo nerviosa Shine y se fue hacia el castillo junto a Ogma.

Ío miró enfadada a Fenrir pero no lo golpeó.

— Supongo que ustedes partirán ahora también — Dijo Link.

— Así es — Respondió Fenrir — El camino es largo y hay que aprovechar la noche —

YO TE LLAMO, TRAEDOR DEL TORNADO Y EL HURACÁN

Entonces una pequeña luz se encendió en el cielo y de ella surgió una pequeña esfera de color gris claro, con un agujero que la cruzaba punta a punta, los tres chicos la miraron extrañados, luego la esfera se colocó de tal forma que el tubo que formaba el agujero quedó de forma vertical, luego comenzó a girar a gran velocidad formando de a poco un tornado a su alrededor, cuando este ya estaba completo se comenzó a dirigir a la ciudad

— Al parecer nos enviaron otro regalo — Dijo Fenrir.

Link sacó su espada y dando un salto trató de atacar a la esfera, pero la fuerza del tornado lo lanzó volando, se puso de pie y se afirmó en la espada para no caer por la fuerza del viento, entonces vio que los dos darkirians estaban parados sin el menor problema.

Ío vio que Link los miraba sorprendido.

— Nosotros estamos acostumbrados a los vientos fuertes — Dijo la chica.

Fenrir desenvainó su espada y la transformó en un arco de color negro.

— Nuestras espadas están construidas de un material que solo puede ser encontrado en Shadow Abyss, luego mientras son forjadas a la vez son tratadas con magia, al ser terminadas si eres un darkirian con tu poder de oscuridad puedes transformarla en distintas armas a tu gusto y luego volverla a su forma de espada — Le explicó Ío a Link.

Fenrir tensó la cuerda del arco, mientras lo hacía se formaba una flecha de energía negra, cuando la flecha se formó por completo apuntó hacia donde supuestamente se ubicaba la esfera, ya que se encontraba envuelta por el tornado, y disparó la flecha, esta acertó pero apenas y le hizo daño a la pequeña criatura, al menos hizo que detuviera el tornado; la esfera dirigió uno de los extremos del agujero hacia ellos y absorbiendo aire por el extremo opuesto les lanzó gran cantidad de viento con la fuerza de un huracán, Link casi salió volando de nuevo, pero clavó parte de la espada en el suelo.

— Ío ¿Algún plan? — Preguntó Fenrir, transformando el arco en espada y enfundándola.

— Déjamelo a mí —

Ío desenfundó su espada y la transformó en una lanza, y la arrojó con gran fuerza y puntería a la esfera pero esta invirtió el huracán, es decir, absorbió el aire por el extremo que daba hacia los chicos y lo expulsaba por otro en forma de un pequeño tornado, al hacer esto absorbió la lanza de Ío y la pasó por el agujero sin que le hiciera el menor daño, Ío teletransportó la lanza a su mano.

— Como lo pensaba — Dijo.

Y volvió a arrojar la lanza, pero cuando esta pasaba por medio de la criatura Ío transformó la lanza en espada de forma que esta atravesara a la esfera, destruyéndola; la darkirian transportó la espada a su mano y la colocó en su funda, mientras la criatura desaparecía en luz.

Link había observado todo, y estaba completamente maravillado, los darkirians eran muy fuertes, no cabía duda.

— Digno trabajo de una de las mejores estrategas del Reino — Dijo Fenrir.

— Gracias — Respondió Ío.

— Bien, Link — Dijo Fenrir — Nosotros nos vamos, ahora tenemos que andar y encontrar un refugio para pasar el día —

— Sí — Dijo Link — Les deseo mucha suerte, en su nueva misión —

— Cuídate, Link — Dijo Ío.

— Y también cuida de la Princesa — Le dijo Fenrir.

— Lo haré — Dijo Link — Adiós — Luego se fue hacia su hogar.

— Vamos, Ío —

— Sí — Ambos darkirians se encaminaron hacia el bosque.

"Es cierto, yo también debo proteger a la Princesa" Pensó Link ya acostado "Debo entrenar duro si quiero cumplir bien mi objetivo" Link cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormirse.

— Mí querida Zelda... —

Al amanecer del otro día...

— ¿Me pregunto para qué me habrá llamado la Princesa? — Se decía Link mientras caminaba hacia el castillo.

Al llegar a la habitación de la Princesa vio que esta estaba sentada atrás suyo estaba Impa, al lado izquierdo de ella estaba Ogma y al derecho estaba Shine; pensó en saludarlos, pero al verlos tan serios entendió que no sería correcto y además que era un ambiente de sumo respeto así que se inclinó frente a la Princesa.

— Buenos días, Princesa — Dijo Link.

— Buenos días, Link, te estaba esperando — Dijo con una sonrisa Zelda — Ponte de pie, me tratas como si no me conocieras —

— Sí — Dijo Link poniéndose de pie.

— Te llamé para algo muy especial — Dijo Zelda — Tengo una misión para ti —

— ¿Una misión? —

— Sí, es algo muy importante —

— ¿De que se trata? —

— Link, tú eres parte importante de la batalla que se avecina —

Link la miró extrañado.

— Me refiero a Lluminaathy —

Link había escuchado hablar de aquel ser, pero solo como una legenda.

— Tu misión será encontrar los distintos objetos y armas que te ayudarán en esta batalla, estos han sido colocados por tus antepasados en distintos lugares por seguridad —

— Entiendo — Dijo Link — Con su permiso — Pero antes de que pudiera irse Zelda se levantó, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Link se colocó totalmente rojo.

— Para la buena suerte — Dijo Zelda — Ahora, ve —

— Sí — Link se fue dando tropiezos lo cual hizo reír a Zelda.

Ya afuera del castillo; Link todavía se encontraba sonrojado y tropezándose con todo, lo cual hacía pensar a la gente que Link estaba borracho. Entonces desde un callejón Link oyó y vio a algo acercándose a gran velocidad, pero no podía distinguir claramente que era debido a la gran cantidad de polvo que este levantaba, el objeto se seguía acercando derribando a todo lo que se le atravesara, Link se echó hacia atrás para evitar la embestida de este, pero tropezó con algo y cayó sentado, la figura se detuvo por un momento, relinchó y se levantó en sus patas traseras mostrando la imponente figura de un caballo joven de color café, Link vio llegar a otra figura un poco después de la llegada del caballo, esta figura era la de un hombre adulto, un poco fuera de forma y notoriamente cansado por haber estado siguiendo al caballo, Link se acercó al hombre para hablarle.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó Link.

— El… el… ca… caballo… — Respondió entrecortadamente por la falta de aliento — Se… se… me escapó… del corral… — El hombre cayó sentado apoyándose en la pared de una casa — Estoy muerto… Epona ya se me escapó… —

— ¿Epona? — Preguntó Link.

— Así se llama el caballo, nunca pude domarlo, pero esta es la primera vez que se me escapa, yo ya no estoy en edad de perseguirlo, pero me preocupan mucho los destrozos que pueda hacer — Dijo triste y preocupadamente el hombre.

Link al ver el rostro del hombre tomó una decisión.

— ¡Yo capturaré a Epona! — Dijo Link.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —

— Por supuesto, yo lo atraparé —

— Gracias, te deseo buena suerte —

— No se preocupe, estaré bien —

Entonces Link se fue corriendo en dirección a Epona.

— Que los dioses lo acompañen, lo necesitará — Dijo el hombre.

Link se plantó valientemente frente a Epona, valientemente hasta que Epona se dio vuelta y lo miró, Link sudó frío cuando vio al caballo de frente, hasta creyó ver como el caballo sonreía y lo miraba maliciosamente, el chico comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, mirando por encima de su hombro de vez en cuando para cerciorarse de que el camino estuviera despejado, a cada paso que Link retrocedía Epona avanzaba uno, el joven tragó saliva con dificultad y miró asustado a Epona, el cual miraba a Link con fuego en los ojos y relinchaba prácticamente echando vapor por la nariz, Link se preparó para salir corriendo.

— A la una… — Dijo Link.

Epona dio dos coses en el suelo como queriendo decir "A las dos…"

— ¿A las tres? — Link dio un enorme grito y salió corriendo con Epona persiguiéndolo.

— ¡¡ABRAN PASO!! — Gritaba Link mientras derribaba todo lo que se le cruzaba, lo gritos y todo el ruido eran acompañados por los relinchidos furiosos de Epona, Link siguió huyendo hasta encontrarse en un callejón sin salida, el chico apegó lo más que pudo su espalda a la pared, mientras Epona lo arrinconaba cada vez más, ya que por esas casualidades del destino había dejado su escudo y su espada en su casa, Link comenzó a buscar algo que lo pudiera ayudar, miro un pala que había cerca, pero Epona se dio cuenta y la pateó dejándola fuera del alcance del chico, Link comenzó a sudar cada vez más, hasta que topó con su mano la ocarina que tenía en su cintura, y recordó...

Hace algunos años atrás...

— Cantas muy lindo — Dijo un pequeño Link a la niña que estaba con él, esta tenía su edad, los ojos azules y el cabello castaño hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros.

— Gracias por acompañarme con la ocarina — Contestó la niña.

— Es increíble como los animales se pueden calmar con una simple canción — Dijo viendo a todas los animales, incluso a las bestias más fieras tendidas en el césped tranquilamente.

— No es una simple canción, cada tonada está hecha por un motivo y con un sentimiento especial, es por eso que pueden hacer cosas increíbles como calmar a los animales... —

"Es cierto, si toco esa melodía..." Pensó el chico.

Rápidamente Link tomó su ocarina y tocó la melodía que le había enseñado aquella niña, al escucharla Epona se quedó estático durante un momento, pero al poco tiempo comenzó a dar coses alegremente en el piso al ritmo de la música, Link se detuvo y respiró aliviado, pero al poco tiempo después de que dejó de tocar Epona retomó su actitud furiosa. Link se dio cuenta y asustado siguió tocando, sin parar de tocar, con la ocarina en una mano, Link tomó con la mano libre las riendas de Epona y la jaló hasta donde estaba el hombre.

— Aquí — Dijo haciendo un intervalo para seguir tocando — Le traje a Epona —

— Ya veo… — Dijo el hombre sorprendido — Quédatelo —

— ¡¡QUÉ?! — Exclamó Link dejando de tocar la ocarina, pero al ver a Epona retomó la melodía.

— Sí, Epona parece haberte tomado cariño, es mejor que esté contigo —

— Pe-pero… yo no… —

— No te preocupes, tengo más caballos, Epona no me hará falta —

— No es eso, es que… —

— Ya basta de excusas — Dijo obligando a Link a subir al caballo — Epona ahora es tu caballo —

— Pero yo… — Dijo Link con las lágrimas a punto de salírseles de los ojos.

— No tienes que darme las gracias, piensa que solo te estoy devolviendo el favor — Dijo el hombre dándole una fuerte palmada a Epona, y este salió corriendo de la ciudad junto con un Link que llorando a mares apenas se sostenía de su caballo.

— ¡Buena suerte! — Dijo el hombre al ver a Link marcharse.

Así con los caminos y misiones ya decididas, todos los chicos se disponen a enfrentar este nuevo reto, que podría ser mucho más grande de lo que imaginan…

Ya han pasados dos semanas desde que se han separados los caminos, y Link se dirige hacia donde debería encontrarse el primer objeto.

"Sigue directo hacia el sur, sin detenerte por nada y llegarás finalmente" O eso era lo que le había dicho aquel búho

— Ahora, después de andar durante tres días me pregunto… ¡¡Por qué demonios le hago caso a un búho?! — Gritó Link en medio del bosque vacío.

Después de andar un poco más Link y Epona llegaron a un claro, pero parecía ser un cementerio de bestias, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que solo en ese lugar habían montones de huesos de diversos tamaños.

— Parece que hoy es mi día de suerte — Dijo al ver a todos los esqueletos tirados.

RENACE DE TUS CENIZAS Y QUE NUESTRA VENGANZA SEA UNA SOLA

— ¡Otra vez no! — Exclamó Link.

De pronto todos los huesos tirados comenzaron a temblar, y luego se unieron para formar a una bestia gigantesca, su estructura era similar a un escorpión, tenía una cola muy larga, tal vez unas dos veces su cuerpo, la cual terminaba en una enorme y filosa cuchilla, su par de grandes brazos terminaban en unas peligrosas garras, lo último en unirse fue la cabeza, la que parecía haber pertenecido a una bestia de gigantescas proporciones cuya mandíbula inferior sobresalía mostrando un par de monstruosos colmillos; cuando la bestia ya se había formado apareció un espíritu amorfo de color plateado claro y se introdujo dentro del cráneo de la bestia haciéndole brillar las cuencas vacías de los ojos, la bestia se movió un poco y abrió su boca para demostrar que estaba lista para la batalla.

Link se bajó de Epona, y este se fue a esconder detrás de unos árboles, Link sacó su espada y escudo y se colocó en posición de batalla, la esquelética bestia arremetió atacando con sus garras y cola, pero Link esquivó los ataques ágilmente recibiendo unos pequeños cortes, el chico atacó dando fuertes golpes con su espada y con uno de ellos le cercenó un brazo, el cual calló desarmado en cientos de huesos, pero para sorpresa del joven este se reconstruyó en un instante y así pasó con todas las partes que Link cortó, incluso la cola.

— Esta… cosa es… invencible… — Dijo Link extremadamente cansado; una figura de baja estatura apareció de la nada parada en la rama de un árbol, vestía con una manta que le cubría el rostro y el cuerpo, dejando ver unas desnudas y deformes piernas, la figura bajó de un salto y corrió velozmente hacia Link, dio un salto corto para alcanzar el oído de Link y decirle "Vencer la mente de tu enemigo es la clave de la victoria" y luego tal como apareció desapareció.

— ¿Qué era esa cosa? — Se preguntó desconcertado, pero un ataque de la bestia le recordó su situación; mientras luchaba pensaba en la palabras de la criatura encapuchada "Vencer la mente de tu enemigo es la clave de la victoria" Pensó "¿Cómo demonios puedo vencer la mente de algo que no tiene cerebro? Pero si lo pienso bien, tal vez…"

Link se puso frente a la bestia y dio un gran salto hacia arriba cayendo e incrustando su espada en el cabeza del monstruo, sacó la espada y en el cráneo se hizo un pequeña grieta y luego el cuerpo de la bestia se fue desarmando hasta que el cráneo cayó al suelo donde se rompió en miles de astillas, el espíritu dentro del monstruo se elevó y despareció en una luz blanca.

Link calló sentado en al piso y Epona se acercó, el chico dio un largo suspiro.

— Al fin — Dijo exhausto — Esa cosa fue muy difícil de vencer — Entonces vio que Epona miraba algo en donde antes había estado el cráneo.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Dijo tomando una bolsa de cuero, Link metió la mano dentro, luego el brazo hasta el codo y por último el brazo entero, esto no sería extraño sino fuera por el hecho de que la bolsa era del tamaño exacto de la mano de Link — ¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?! — Dijo mientras sacaba asustado su brazo de la bolsa.

Link escuchó el aleteo de un ave a su espalda.

— ¡Hoot-hoot! — Dijo el búho parado sobre una rama.

— ¡TÚ! — Exclamó Link — ¡Maldito pajarraco del demonio! — Dijo enfurecido — ¡Me enviaste a caminar hacia la nada durante tres días! ¡Y ahora por poco y un montón de huesos asesino casi me mata! ¡¡Y NO HE ENCONTRADO NADA!! —

— ¡Hoot-hoot! ¿Qué no haz encontrado nada? — Dijo el búho — ¿Y esa bolsa? —

— ¿Eh? — Dijo Link tomando la bolsa de cuero — ¿Esto? — Dijo mirando la bolsa con desprecio.

— Así es, intenta meter tu espada dentro —

— ¡Estás bromeando! La bolsa se hará pedazos —

— Inténtalo —

— Está bien — Respondió el chico incrédulo. Link metió la espada dentro de la bolsa esperando que se rompiera, pero la espada entró completamente dentro de la bolsa — ¡¿Qué demonios?! — Link volteó la bolsa pero la espada no cayó, Link miró dentro de la bolsa pero no logró ver nada — ¡¿Dónde quedó mi espada?! —

— ¡Hoot-hoot! — Rió el ave — ¿Creías que era una bolsa común y corriente? ¡Hoot-hoot! —

— ¡No me interesa que sea! ¡QUIERO MI ESPADA! —

— ¡Hoot-hoot! Cálmate, solo mete tu mano dentro de la bolsa —

— ¡Estás loco! Lo… lo que tú quieres es que… — Link se imaginó lo que "pasaría" si colocara su mano dentro de la bolsa; primero metería su mano pero la bolsa trataría de tragarse su brazo entero y cuando lo hiciera lo tragaría completamente a él y quedaría vagando eternamente en "la dimensión desconocida". Al imaginar todo esto a Link le dio escalofrío — Que miedo… — Dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Y este es nuestro nuevo héroe? — Dijo el búho con desprecio.

— ¡Tú solo dime como recupero mi espada! —

— Ya te lo dije, mete tu mano en la bolsa —

— Está bien — Link colocó su temblorosa mano dentro de la bolsa, al ver que la bolsa no trataba de tragarlo se calmó.

— Bien, ahora piensa que tienes la espada en tu mano — Dijo el ave.

Link se imaginó con su espada en la mano y de un momento a otro sintió como su mano sujetaba algo, Link sacó de la bolsa lo que tenía sujetado y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que era su espada.

— ¡Increíble! — Exclamó maravillado Link.

— ¡Hoot-hoot! Ese es el gran poder de esa bolsa — Dijo orgulloso el búho — ¡Es la Bolsa de Roc! —

— ¿Roc? ¿Qué ese no tenía una pluma mágica o algo así? —

— Em… sí, también — Dijo el ave un poco nerviosa y con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca — ¡Pero eso no viene al caso! —

Link lo miró con desconfianza.

— ¡Lo importante es esa gran bolsa! — Dijo rápidamente el búho.

— ¿Me puedes decir que hace exactamente? —

— Tiene un espacio ilimitado para guardar lo que desees, así guardaban sus objetos tus antepasados —

— ¿Usaban esta cosa para guardar sus pertenencias? — Dijo refiriéndose a la bolsa.

— ¡Hoot-hoot! ¡Claro! ¿O pensabas que se tragaban sus cosas? —

— ¡Creo que tienes razón! —

— Funciona con cualquier objeto tal y como lo hiciste con tu espada —

— Ya veo… —

— Solo tienes que asegurarte de acordarte un poco de cómo era el objeto, con eso basta —

— Gracias — Dijo Link — ¿A dónde debo ir ahora? —

— Consigue un buen mapa del mundo y luego ve en busca del Compás —

— ¿Compás? —

— Sí, este te indicará donde están los siguientes objetos —

— ¡Genial! —

— Bien, te dejo — Dijo el ave mientras se elevaba en el aire.

— ¡Muchas gracias! — Dijo Link despidiéndose.

— ¡Suerte, joven héroe! — Dijo el búho planeando por el cielo.

Link siguió despidiéndose hasta que perdió al ave de vista.

— Espera un momento… ¡¿Ahora dónde demonios tengo que ir?! ¡¡Vuelve acá!! ¡¡PARAJARRACO DEL DEMONIO!! —

Fenrir e Ío habían estado caminando de bosque en bosque buscando el Templo de Lluminaathy, pero Fenrir parecía buscar algo más.

— Fenrir ¿Sabes a dónde vamos realmente? — Preguntó Ío un poco harta.

— Lo siento, pero hay algo que necesito hacer mientras buscamos el Templo —

— ¿Qué puede ser más importante que nuestra misión? —

— Muchas cosas, pero no viene al caso nombrarlas —

Ío suspiró resignada como ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer.

— A veces siento que no te conozco —

Fenrir se limitó a sonreír.

— El camino es largo, hay que continuar —

— Espera, Fenrir —

Al chico le extrañó que su compañera lo detuviera.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ío? —

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —

— Ío… te lo diré, es mejor que te sientes —

La chica se sentó en el césped apoyada en un árbol y Fenrir se quedó de pie apoyado en el mismo árbol.

— Busco mi verdadero poder — Lo dijo de una vez y sin ningún preámbulo, las palabras impresionaron a Ío.

— ¿Verdadero poder? —

— Todos los darkirians tenemos un símbolo, algo que demuestra nuestro poder esencial, Ogma es el "Demonio de la Oscuridad", Shine la "Dama de las Sombras", tú eres el "Águila negra" y yo soy el "Lobo de la Noche" —

— Así es, cada nombre es nuestro poder esencial, muchos materializamos una armadura con motivo de nuestro símbolo, como tú y yo; otros, como Ogma y Shine, toman formas que reflejan su símbolo —

— Correcto ¿Pero no te diste cuenta de algo extraño? —

— ¿Algo extraño? — Ío pensó un poco — No, nada —

— Mi símbolo es el "Lobo de la Noche" —

— ¿Y? —

— ¿Recuerdas como es mi armadura de símbolo? —

Ío pensó, hasta que recordó como era.

— ¡Es un Dragón! —

— ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Mi símbolo y mi poder no concuerdan, por eso busco una respuesta para conocer mi verdadero poder —

— Ya veo… ¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba? —

— No, solo que busco, lo que me preocupa… te lo diré algún día — Fenrir avanzó un poco — ¡Vamos! —

Ío se apresuró a ponerse de pie.

— ¡Me lo tendrás que decir tarde o temprano! — Gritó mientras trataba de alcanzar Fenrir — ¡Aunque tenga golpearte para ello! —

En el castillo de Hyrule.

— ¡¡DÍMELO!! — Gritó una chica rubia vestida de negro.

— ¡Ya te dije que no lo haré! — Exclamó enfurecido un alto joven de cabello negro corto.

— ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo! — Gritaba sin parar mientras agitaba sus brazos de arriba abajo incansablemente.

— ¡¡CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!! — La chica se vio reducida frente a la potente voz del joven que ya echaba fuego por los ojos.

— ¿Me lo dirás? — Dijo con una falsa expresión mezcla de dulzura y tristeza.

Ogma se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado.

— Entiende que… ¡¡NO TE LO DIRÉ!! —

— ¡¿Pero por qué no?! — Reclamó Shine.

— Porque sería traicionar a mi hermano ¿Lo entiendes? —

— Pero quiero saberlo — Dijo con tono de niña caprichosa.

— Lo sabrás tarde o temprano —

— ¡Quiero saberlo ahora! —

— ¿Y si no fueras tú? —

El rostro de Shine se torno serio y un tanto triste.

— Yo… creo que yo… no lo sé —

— ¿Lo ves? —

— Aun así, quiero saberlo —

— Si Fenrir estuviera enamorado de ti sería mejor que te lo dijera el mismo —

— Está bien — Dijo resignada — ¿Pero si no es así? ¿Y si es tímido? ¿O si no alcanza a confesarme su amor? — Dijo retomando su tono de niña caprichosa dio un grito que resonó en todo el castillo:

— ¡¡QUIERO SABERLO!! —

Link llevaba ya tres días tratando de salir del bosque, aunque al segundo día Epona se cansó de cargarlo y Link se tuvo que ir a pie junto a su caballo.

— Epona — Dijo Link exhausto y hambriento — Te juro que si vuelvo a encontrarme a ese maldito búho me lo comeré con plumas y todo —

El caballo lo miró con un rostro que reflejaba tanta hambre como la que sentía el chico.

— No te preocupes, te dejaré una parte a ti también —

Entre algunos árboles a los lejos se distinguió la luz de sol, los ojos de Epona y Link estaban al borde de las lágrimas debido a la felicidad que les producía el al fin poder salir de ese bosque infernal; ambos corrieron a toda su velocidad hasta salir del bosque.

— ¡Al fin somos libres! — Dijo con los ojos cerrados levantando los brazos triunfalmente, hasta que sintió que Epona le jalaba la ropa de un costado — ¿Qué sucede, Epona? — Dijo mirado al caballo y este le señaló el paisaje que tenían enfrente.

— ¡¡QUÉ ES ESTO?! — Dijo contemplando el extenso y caluroso desierto que ocupaba toda su visión.

— Esto no puede ser — Dijo dejándose caer al suelo junto con Epona — Por lo menos en bosque teníamos un poco de agua y comida para sobrevivir, pero ahora estamos en pleno desierto… —

Epona miró a Link indicando el bosque.

— Regresar al bosque es tan peligroso como caminar por el desierto… hay que admitirlo, estamos perdidos… — Link se desmayó ahí mismo por lo cual Epona lo tomó con el hocico de las ropas y lo arrastró hacia algún lugar. Cuando Link despertó estaba tan alejado del bosque que ya no se veía ni rastro de él, y mirando a un lado estaba Epona tirado en el suelo con la lengua afuera debido al cansancio producido por arrastrar a Link hasta allí.

— Epona… — Dijo Link preocupado al ver en ese estado a su caballo — Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste, pero… ¡¡NOS DEJASTE EN MEDIO DE LA NADA!! —

Resultado de las palabras de Link, Epona se colocó de pie con su conocido rostro furioso, al verlo Link tragó saliva con dificultad.

— ¿Igual que la última vez? — Preguntó Link temeroso, a lo cual Epona asintió con la cabeza y echando humo por la nariz.

— ¡¡AYUDA!! — Gritaba Link mientras huía de un furioso Epona; siguieron así hasta llegar a un risco en donde ambos pararon en seco.

— ¿Lo ves, Epona? — Preguntó el chico al borde de las lágrimas, Epona asintió también lleno de felicidad — ¡Es una ciudad, Epona! ¡¡Una ciudad!! ¡¡ESTAMOS SALVADOS!! —

El chico y su caballo recorrían las desiertas y polvorientas calles de la derruida ciudad, los muros medio levantados, medio destruidos; y las tiendas donde se supone deberían vender comida y variados objetos estaban vacías; las casas que estaban enteras tenían sus puertas firmemente cerradas al igual que las ventanas.

— Aquí hay algo raro… — Susurró Link — Parece haber gente viviendo aquí, pero no hay nadie en las calles, además, las construcciones están en muy mal estado… —

A lo lejos se divisaba una columna que tocaba el cielo, tenía el color de la arena y se acercaba peligrosamente a la ciudad.

— Ahora entiendo todo ¡Se acerca una tormenta de arena! — Dijo Link.

El viento en la ciudad se comenzó a agitar levantando polvo y arena, dificultando la respiración y visión de Link, haciéndolo toser continuamente, y Epona no estaba mucho mejor.

— Tenemos que encontrar un refugio rápido… — Le dijo Link tosiendo a Epona — De otra forma esa tormenta nos borrará del mapa… —

— ¡¡HEY, CHICO POR AQUÍ!! — La voz de un hombre llamaba a Link desde algún lugar — ¡¡AQUÍ, RÁPIDO CHICO!! —

Link encontró el lugar de donde provenía la voz, a simple vista parecía una madriguera de animal, pero mirándola bien se podía notar que era un refugio subterráneo; Link entró rápidamente al escondite y con la ayuda del hombre que estaba dentro se las ingeniaron para que Epona entrara también.

— Muchas gracias — Dijo el chico — Me llamo Link — El caballo resopló — Y él es Epona —

— Gusto de conocerte Link, y a ti también Epona — Dijo el hombre, debía tener entre treinta y cuarenta años, pero saltaba a la vista de que estaba en muy buen estado físico, tenía barba y el cabello rizado castaño, y los ojos azules — Mi nombre es Godriel —

— Mucho gusto, Godriel — Dijo alegremente Link estrechando la mano del hombre.

— Ya que nos conocemos ¿Me podrías decir que demonios hacías allá afuera en medio de la tormenta? —

Link explicó toda la historia a Godriel, desde su misión hasta como llegó a la ciudad, por supuesto culpando de todo al "maldito pajarraco".

— Ahora entiendo todo — Dijo riendo el hombre — Está bien, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que pase la tormenta, acomódate donde quieras —

— Sí, el problema es donde — Dijo Link señalando el caótico desorden que había en todo el lugar.

— Eh… — Godriel tenía una enorme gota en la cabeza, para luego reírse de buena gana — ¡Como puedes ver el orden no es mi fuerte! —

— Eso veo… —

— ¿Qué tal si me echas una mano? —

— ¡¿Qué?! —

— Así te ganarás la estadía aquí, manos a la obra — Dijo mientras empujaba a Link hacia el desorden.

Epona rió disimuladamente.

— ¡Tú me ayudarás! ¡Escuchaste! — Le gritó enfurecido Link a su caballo, Epona se resignó al ver el "amigable" rostro de Link y comenzó a ayudar como podía.

— ¡Así me gusta chicos! — Dijo Godriel — ¡Ánimo! ¡La cama también, por favor! —

— ¡Sí! — Aceptó Link regañadientes.

Unas horas después Link y Epona habían ordenado el lugar, o al menos lo habían dejado habitable.

— ¡Muchas gracias chicos! ¡Lo han hecho fantástico! — Exclamó alegremente Godriel agradeciéndole al chico y al caballo que estaban tirados en el suelo muertos de cansancio — Ya es muy tarde… — Dijo para luego bostezar — Yo me iré a dormir… — Dicho esto se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos.

— Pero ¿Y nosotros? — Preguntó cansado Link, notando que sólo había una cama.

— Acomódense como puedan… — Dijo Godriel entre bostezos antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

Epona se acomodó fácilmente en el piso, no así Link, que tomó una vieja y sucia manta para cubrirse y acomodarse cerca de Epona, aprovechando el calor del animal para no congelarse durante la fría noche del desierto. Pasada ya la media noche Link aún intentaba conciliar el sueño, ya que se lo impedían los fuertes ronquidos de Godriel.

— Algún día me las pagará… lo juro… — Dijo Link con los ojos muy abiertos y tiritando de frío.

Fin Capítulo II


End file.
